


Family Affairs

by our_pens_are_sharp



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Basically this is GoT but from a different perspective, Canon Universe, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, Original Character(s), POV Original Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 18:38:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18856792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/our_pens_are_sharp/pseuds/our_pens_are_sharp
Summary: Before you think of this fic as a typical "OC is main charas girlfriend/boyfriend and saves the world uwu" fanfiction hear me out!So, this story is VERY OC- centric. It follows the main events of the ASoIaF books without really changing the main plot. So it's pretty much the canon plot but from a different perspective- told by a family that's scattered all the way across Westeros, experiencing different canon events. There are, of course, interactions with canonical characters but none that change the canon plot.It's hard to explain, I hope that made at least some sense lmaoEnjoy!





	1. Prologue

The sun was setting, dipping the landscape in a beautiful light of red and gold but he barely noticed it as his eyes lay on the most fascinating woman he had ever seen. Dark curls framed a heart-shaped face with a pointy nose. She wore a sleeveless dress that showed of her delicate caramel skin. But the most impressive thing were her eyes; they weren’t the usual Dornish brown and instead looked like molten gold, expressing a certain playfulness. Myria Sand was the kind of woman who could make people fall in love with her with a single half-lidded gaze.  
Jared knew he could not leave Dorne without having talked to the beautiful stranger at least once so he took up all his confidence and approached her. As the young Northerner walked up to her, she raised an eyebrow, a sly smile forming on her lips, “can I help you, my lord?”

He returned her smile, yet far more nervous, “you seem to be all by yourself my lady, so I figured I’d keep you company.”  
She laughed then, and gods, her laugh was the sweetest sound he had ever heard, making his heart skip a beat.  
“I fear I am not a lady, although I might be one soon”, her smile made his knees weak, “my name is Myria Sand. May I ask yours, my lord?”  
“Jared”, his throat felt weirdly tight, “Jared Flint.”  
“Flint”, Myria repeated his name, “I’ve never heard of that House. Guessing by your looks I assume you’re not from Dorne?”  
“My family are bannermen to the Starks”, he felt himself tripping over his own words, blurting them out faster than he anticipated, “I’m from the North.”  
The beautiful girl laid a hand on his arm, “well, Lord Flint, it is nice to meet you. How about we take a little walk and get to know each other?”

  
It did not take long for Myria to fall in love with the shy stranger. His skin was pale, far paler than her own. He had a broad face with sharp features but his expression was softened by a sincere smile. His deep brown eyes were almost hidden underneath a tousle of chaotic blonde hair. She guessed him to be about her own age; maybe sixteen or seventeen.  
The way he talked, the way he looked- everything about Jared Flint was so very different from the men of Dorne. And that was what lured her in. Talking to him seemed as natural to her as if she had always known him. She began to question if it was fate that led them to each other.

“So you’re a bastard?”, Jared asked her at one point, “is it true you’re less strict about those things in Dorne?”  
“Bastards aren’t despised around here if that’s what you’re asking. We believe bastards are born of passion- so why should we look down on them? My mother is the wife of a wealthy lord and she’s not unhappy with him. But you know, for a time another man came along and held her heart. So I was born.”  
As she talked she noticed how Jared’s eyes never left her. But he wasn’t staring at the curves of her body like most men did- he looked directly into her eyes, expressing actual interest in the things she was saying.  
“That’s interesting”, he replied when she was done speaking, “as far as I know most places in the Seven Kingdoms don’t think much of bastards. I don’t see the sense in it, you’re just as courteous as any fine highborn lady.”  
Myria came to realise that the young Northerner made her smile easier than most other men, “that’s sweet of you to say but I told you I am not a lady. Not yet, at least.”  
Jared raised an eyebrow in curiosity, “is that going to change?”  
“Unfortunately, yes”, she sighed, “my mother wishes to see me wed. I am betrothed to a man she picked out for me.”

Myria had never seen an expression fade from joyful to utterly disappointed so quickly. Jared’s dark eyes filled with sadness in an instant even though he tried to hide his feelings behind a polite smile.  
“You’re- betrothed”, he repeated, “I- I have to apologise if I have spoken out of tune, I wasn’t aware that you were already promised to another man.”  
He sounded so heartbroken that she desperately wanted to kiss him and make him show that beautiful smile again.  
“You haven’t said anything wrong, my lord”, she assured him, “I have enjoyed our conversation so far. Besides, I do not want to marry. If it’s not out of love then what’s the point of binding yourself to another person for the rest of your life?”  
“But you’re betrothed to him nonetheless”, Jared’s eyes widened in surprise as she raised a hand to gently touch his cheek, “what is there you can do about it?”  
A sly smirk spread across her lips, “have you ever heard ‘The Dornishman’s Wife’?”

“The song?”, now she had confused him entirely, “yeah, I know that one. It’s about a married woman having an affair, isn’t it?”  
“Yes. Her lover dies in the end because the Dornishman kills him. Yet he dies happy as he got to be with her still”, she sighed, “I always loved the song, but they could have had a much better ending if they would have been a little smarter.”  
Jared frowned, “how do you suggest the song should end?”  
Myria let her fingers slide over the features of his face, “they loved each other, so they should have run away together, off into safety from the Dornishman’s wrath. If it was not true love- well, at least she’d get to leave that boring husband of hers behind and start a new life somewhere else. And if it was true love after all…”, she smiled, “they’d be happy, have children and one day grow old together.”  
She could almost see Jared’s thoughts reflected in his eyes as he took in her words. Slowly, a smile formed on his lips, “I’ve always preferred happy endings.”

  
Just a few days later Jared Flint continued his journey across Dorne- and he took his newfound love with him. The two of them were happy, it was as if they were made for each other. They never stayed in the same place for long, always on their feet and moving, as they both came to enjoy travelling. Soon, however, they had to find a place to stay for a while longer, as Myria’s belly began to grow big with child. Not even a year after they first met, Alyssa Sand was born.


	2. 1- Alyssa

The small family was overjoyed with their precious little girl. They named her Alyssa, after Jared’s grandmother, and she shared the same Dornish bastard last name as her mother. Alyssa was a petite child; she had her father’s pale skin and her mother’s golden eyes. Thick brown hair covered her head in straight strands. Jared and Myria quickly fell in love with their tiny wonder, showering her in affection.

They had settled down in a small village near Skyreach shortly before Alyssa was born and they stayed there some days afterwards. They still enjoyed travelling- there were yet too many places left to explore, too many adventures waiting for them. However, travelling with a newborn seemed far more difficult, so they decided to take a break from their journey just until the little one had grown enough to at least sleep through a night without interruption.

 

“She is beautiful”, Jared said one evening after Alyssa had fallen asleep between them, “just like you.”   
Myria rolled her eyes at the compliment but smiled nonetheless, “I’m sure she’ll look more like you when she’s grown up- like a gorgeous Northerner.”   
Jared chuckled, “you know, it’s funny the two of you share the same name. If she would have been born in the north, she’d be a Snow instead of a Sand.”

 

Myria propped herself up on one elbow, her dark curls falling into her forehead. She was smiling with one eyebrow slightly raised- Jared had come to notice she always did that when she was curious about something, “you call your bastards Snow up north?”

“Yes”, he nodded, “I guess Sand would not fit for a region that’s always white from snow. As far as I know there are about eight or nine different bastard names across the Seven Kingdoms. On the Iron Islands they get the last name Pyke, I have a distant relative there who fathered a little bastard boy.”

“I’ve only ever heard of Sand”, Myria tilted her head slightly, “oh, and Flowers! I think that’s what they’re called in the Reach”, she giggled, looking down at the small curled up figure of her daughter, “it would have suited Alyssa as well. She’s my precious little flower.”

Jared grinned, “then let’s travel to the Reach and have another girl there so we can call her Flowers.”

 

“That sounds like an incredibly strange idea”, Myria seemed to consider it, her golden eyes expressing consideration, “but interesting as well. I’ve always wanted to see Highgarden”, a sly smirk crossed her lips, “just imagine how confused people would be; a Northern lord and a Sand bastard giving birth to a Flowers of the Reach.”

“We want to travel anyway, right?”, Jared sat up, suddenly really excited over his own idea, “we could take this even further! We’ll make a journey across all of the Seven Kingdoms- and while we do so we can just have more children- each one with a different last name!”

 

Myria laughed, “are you telling me you want to have nine children with me?”

“Why not?”, he shrugged and gave her a lopsided smile that always made her heart beat a little faster in her chest, “if they’re as as pretty as you and as sweet as our little ‘Lyssa here, I’d have a hundred children with you!”

“Well, you’re not the one who has to carry them out!”, her smile was reflected in her warm golden eyes, “but I’d be happy to give you as many sons and daughters as you wish for.”

Jared looked at her like he could hardly believe she was real, “gods, I love you so much.”

In that exact moment Alyssa between them made a small noise and shifted in her sleep. Jared chuckled quietly, gently stroking her cheek, “and of course I love you too, my little sunshine.”

  
  


Just a couple of days later they left Dorne. Following the Prince’s Path they travelled all the way up to the Stormlands. Before setting off Jared had spent a few coins on horses; now that they moved beyond the Dornish borders, especially with a young child, they could hardly continue their journey by foot. Luckily, Dorne was known for their special horse breed, so he easily found a pair of slim-framed white sand steeds to carry them through the land.

They followed their path all the way up to Nightsong and went east from there; Jared was determined to lead them all the way to Storm’s End.

 

“Why that place?”, Myria asked him as they rode, “have you been there before?”

“Never”, he smiled at her, “but I’ve heard stories about it. How it has been standing strong for centuries with no storm strong enough to bring it down. And it’s built on a sad but beautiful tale of two star-crossed lovers.”

The look on her face told him, he had awoken her interest, “a lovers’ tale? Now you have to tell me about it!”

Jared chuckled. As a child he had learned many of the tales and stories the Seven Kingdoms provided- he loved hearing about knights and maidens and dragons. Sometimes, when they lay awake in bed at night, he’d tell Myria one of the stories and she loved to listen. In return, sometimes she’d sing to him with a voice soft as silk. Myria knew a dozen of songs but Jared soon found The Dornishman’s Wife to be his favourite- the exact song that had started their journey.

 

“They say that long ago, Durran Godsgrief fell in love with a girl”, Jared began, “but she was not quite human; her father was the god of the sea and her mother the goddess of the wind. When her parents found out their daughter had wed a simple human, they got mad, of course. They made Durran feel their wrath and sent huge storms onto him, which killed his family and wedding guests. He only survived because his dear wife protected him using her godly powers. In his grief and worry for her, he became determined to build a castle strong enough to be unaffected by the storms of Shipbreaker Bay- and so Storm’s End emerged.”

 

Myria listened attentively through the entire tale.

“I like that story”, she decided, “although it really is sad to think about how many had to die for them to be together”, Myria smiled, “but I admire the girl. Running away from godly parents to live a mortal life… that takes courage.”

Jared shrugged, “she did it for love. I can understand old Durran as well- who wouldn’t fall for the beauty of a goddess?”

Myria raised an eyebrow, “oh? So you would leave me if some godly maid came along to steal your heart?”

“I would never!”, Jared pouted in fake offense but quickly found back to his smile, “besides, I can’t imagine there is anyone or anything in the world more beautiful than the goddess I see in front of me.”   
  


The compliment took her by such surprise that a rare blush spread on her cheeks. She let out a small chuckle, “I’m not even a lady, how can I be a goddess?”

“You simply are”, Jared’s deep brown eyes found her golden ones, “if I could, I would dress you all in gold and jewels and put a crown on your head and tell the whole world to worship you like I do”, he thought about it and frowned, “on second thought, I’d rather take you to a place far away from everyone’s eyes to have you all for myself”, a happy sigh escaped his lips, “think of that- a huge castle in some place far away, just for me and you and our little wonder.”

“That sounds wonderful”, Myria smiled. She noticed that in all his daydreaming Jared was starting to get off the path, so she nudged his shoulder, “but for now our destination is another one. And you better don’t get us lost on the way!”   
  


 

They spent a year in the Stormlands before they reached Storm’s End. Of course, they could have gone faster, if they would have wanted to. But then they would not have had the time to really take in all of their surroundings, or make small breaks to just walk in the woods for a while. As it turned out, their timing was nearly perfect. Shortly after their arrival near the infamous castle Myria gave birth to a beautiful baby boy.


End file.
